Once More
by Mizuhashi Riku
Summary: Aku tahu, diriku memang tidak pantas menerima kesempatan kedua. Tapi, aku boleh kan berharap aku akan mendapatkannya? Karena... bagaimanapun aku ingin mengganti waktu kita yang sudah-sudah, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, memulai semua dari awal./ "Jangan bercanda!"/ Two-shots/Canon/ With alternative ending di paling bawah. RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

Ia masih tetap berada pada posisi yang sama selama satu jam lalu.

Pandangan matanya masih tidak beralih dari objek yang tengah ia amati sementara kedua tangan di sisinya terkepal semakin kuat.

Wajahnya menampilkan raut yang datar seakan menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang menyerang tepat di jantungnya.

"Sampai kapan...," suaranya yang berat dan lirih terdengar memenuhi ruang serba putih yang hanya diisi oleh dua orang itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus tertidur?"

Hening.

Keheningan yang sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Keheningan yang makin hari makin terasa membunuhnya perlahan.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU MENGABAIKANKU?!"

Kali ini nadanya mengeras karena ia setengah berteriak.

Tapi tetap saja semua terasa sia-sia. Sekuat apa pun ia menambah volume suaranya, pesannya tidak akan tersampaikan pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan meninggalkanku, Sakura?"

.

.

.

**Once More**

By : Mizuhashi Riku

Naruto and its Charas : Masashi Kishimoto

**Notice :**

- Normal

_- Flashback_

.

.

.

_Berusaha melepas rasa penatnya, seorang pemuda terlihat menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon Sakura yang kini mulai bermekaran. Onyx kelam miliknya perlahan mulai tertutup, seakan berusaha menyembunyikan kilau indahnya. Menghela napas panjang, ia pun berharap beban yang ia rasakan dapat terkikis. _

"_Sudah kuduga kau akan kembali datang ke sini sekeras apa pun kami mencoba mengusirmu,"_

_Sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar itu mengusik indra pendengarannya. _

_Tanpa membuka matanya, ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh 'tamunya '. _

"_Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang menurutmu, Sasuke?" tanya suara yang terdengar masih agak cempreng baginya._

_Sasuke membuka matanya untuk menatap pemuda berambut blonde yang kini tengah duduk di sebalahnya. "Masih sama seperti hari-hari yang telah lalu. Masih tidak ada perubahan."_

"_Begitu?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan ini benar atau tidak karena dari awal aku berada di pihak yang netral, tapi menurutku berhentilah mengunjunginya. Kau tahu? Kehadiranmu menyulitkan banyak pihak, Sasuke. "_

_Sasuke memandang pria di hadapannya dengan tidak suka. Ia benci mengetahui ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut, "Kau secara tidak langsung ingin menyalahkanku kan, Naruto? Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" _

_Sasuke hendak melenggang pergi ketika suara Naruto menginterupsinya, "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu secara tidak langsung...," suara tenang itu lalu terdengar lebih berat seakan si pembicara kini kesulitan meraih oksigen untuk paru-parunya, "Karena aku akan mengatakannya secara gamblang bahwa __**memang KAU **__yang menyebabkannya seperti ini. __**KAU **__yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. __**KAU **__yang membuat ia berkemungkinan besar lumpuh saat ia sadar nanti. Atau di kemungkinan yang terburuk..._

_**KAU**__lah yang membuatnya menutup mata untuk selamanya!"_

"_Kau tidak berhak..." ucapan Sasuke langsung terpotong oleh teriakan Naruto yang kini tidak dapat meredam emosinya, "TENTU SAJA AKU BERHAK"_

_Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menarik kerah pakaiannya,"Aku berhak mengatakan apa pun yang aku mau karena __**AKU **__yang ada di sisinya saat __**KAU **__pergi. __**AKU **__yang ada di sisinya saat ia menangisi__**MU**__. Dan __**AKU **__yang berusaha melindunginya saat __**KAU **__mencoba membunuhnya!"_

_Terkatakan._

_Semua uneg-uneg di hatinya terkatakan juga pada akhirnya._

"_Semua memang benar apa adanya. Aku brengsek. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku pembunuh. Aku akan mengakui semuanya. Aku tahu aku memang salah tapi, aku masih memiliki kesempatan kedua! Akan kugunakan itu untuk menyembuhkan semua lukanya, akan kutebus semua kesalahanku dengan itu!" seru Sasuke akhirnya seraya memecahkan kesunyian yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu._

_Naruto tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya, "Jangan bercanda! Dia sudah terlalu banyak memberimu kesempatan dan sekarang apa yang dia dapatkan sekarang? Resiko kehilangan nyawanya sendiri!" kini cengkraman tangannya pada kerah Sasuke mengendur, "Untuk kali ini, kumohon dengarkan aku. Berhentilah menemuinya. Aku tidak ingin ia tersakiti lagi."_

_Naruto berjalan menjauh sesudah mengatakan semua isi hatinya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri menatap punggung Naruto yang tampak semakin menghilang._

.

.

"Padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatmu tertawa di sisiku. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin kau menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kini sisiku terasa hampa dan dingin" suara Sasuke terdengar makin lirih. Ia merasa kerongkongannya tercekat, membuatnya sulit berbicara.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu berada di sisiku? Apa kau berbohong saat mengatakannya?"

Pusing.

Rasanya mendadak ia merasakan pusing menyerang kepalanya kala satu per satu memori masa lalunya keluar secara paksa dan terus menerus berputar dalam kepalanya.

"Atau ini semua karena keegoisanku semata? Karena keegoisanku yang selalu mementingkan harga diriku di atas segalanya hingga tidak menyadari banyaknya waktu yang kau berikan padaku."

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih diam dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera tersadar dari tidur panjangnya.

"Kau jahat. Kau tahu itu? Kau jahat sekali membalasku dengan cara seperti ini." Tangannya kini membelai rambut merah muda tergerai milik Sakura, "Bangunlah dan buktikan padaku bahwa semua pandanganku salah. Kau sudah beristirahat terlalu lama kalau kau tahu"

Mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah bangku dekat tempat tidur Sakura, kini ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan erat, "6 bulan itu bukan waktu yang singkat, Sakura. Jadi, tak bisakah kau terbangun dan tersenyum padaku lagi?"

.

.

_Sasuke berdiri di dahan pohon Sakura seraya mengamati pemandangan yang ia lihat melalui jendela rumah sakit dengan seksama. Pendengarannya di atur setajam mungkin dan chakranya diatur sedemikian rupa agar keberadaannya tidak terdeteksi. _

"_Bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang, Hokage-sama?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang mempercepat langkahnya ke arah seorang dokter berambut pirang yang juga merupakan tetua Konoha._

_Tsunade tampak menggenggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan kata 'maaf' lengkap dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. "Saya sudah memeriksa keadaannya berulang kali. Tapi, tetap saja saya tidak dapat menemukan alasan kenapa Sakura masih tidak dapat membuka matanya hingga kini. Padahal saya sudah mengobati semua lukanya, baik luka luar maupun luka dalamnya. Seharusnya sekarang tidak ada masalah apa pun padanya" _

_Wanita yang dikenal Sasuke sebagai ibu dari Sakura tampak menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya yang terlihat makin lelah dari hari ke hari kini dipenuhi oleh raut penuh kekecewaan. "Terima kasih atas jasa anda, Hokage-sama"_

_Tsunade menepuk pundak wanita itu seakan berusah menguatkannya, "Pulanglah. Aku yang akan menjaganya mulai sekarang"_

"_Tapi..."_

_Perkataan wanita itu terpotong kala Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Ini perintah Hokage"_

_Wanita itu mengangguk dan setelah mengucapkan terima kasihnya yang terakhir, ia pun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit._

_Sementara itu Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap tajam ke arah pohon Sakura yang berada tepat di seberang tempat ia berdiri kini, "Kau juga, Uchiha. Pergilah! Kau sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan di sini!" dan dengan itu ia menghilang ke dalam ruang inap Sakura._

_._

_._

"Aku akan berhenti berbuat egois. Aku akan berhenti berbuat dingin. Aku akan berhenti berbuat kasar. Tapi, berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan membuat penantianku selama 6 bulan ini tidak sia-sia. Berjanjilah untuk hadir kembali di sisiku" mati-matian Sasuke menahan air matanya keluar.

Ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang.

Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah sekarang.

Ia harus... bertahan meski ia sendiri tidak yakin apa dia benar-benar dapat melakukannya.

Karena ia harus terlihat tegar di hadapan gadis itu.

"Buktikanlah kalau kau memang mencintaiku, Sakura."

.

.

"_Untuk apa kau datang ke sini, brengsek!"_

_BUGH_

_Sebuah hantaman keras menyerang Sasuke tepat di rahang bawahnya._

"_Apa menyakiti putriku selama ini masih belum memuaskanmu, hah?!" teriakan marah itu ditujukan padanya yang kini tersungkur di lantai rumah sakit._

_BUGH_

_Lagi-lagi sebuah hantaman dilayangkan padanya secara berulang, membuatnya kini harus memiliki memar-memar di wajahnya dan darahnya berceceran di lantai._

_Sakit?_

_Jangan ditanya!_

_Tapi, meskipun ia dapat membalas pukulan pria itu, ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Tidak ada niatan untuk melakukan itu. Sama sekali._

_Kenapa?_

_Karena rasa sakit yang dideritanya masih tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan orang-orang yang berdiri di hadapannya kini._

_Dan rasa sakit itu tidak akan pernah sebanding._

_Jadi, biarlah ia dihabisi sekalian di sini agar setidaknya kesalahannya dapat terbalaskan meski hanya sedikit._

_._

_._

_"_Hei, kau masih belum menjawab permohonanku. Karena itu, jangan berpikir kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lebih lama lagi"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menguap karena rasa kantuk menyerangnya dengan bertubi-tubi.

Dikecupnya kening Sakura dan ia pun berbisik, _'Oyasumi_' tepat di telinga gadis itu.

Sesudahnya, Sasuke jatuh terlelap dengan posisi tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, seakan takut kalau ia lepaskan gemagamannya maka Sakura akan pergi darinya saat itu juga.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya kala sinar mentari seakan mengusirnya segera dari alam mimpi. Dilepasnya selimut yang terbentang di punggungnya agar ia dapat segera bangun.

Tunggu dulu.

Selimut?

Mata Sasuke melebar seketika saat ia menyadari Sakura tidak berada di tempat tidurnya. Ia pun segera berdiri agar dapat memanggil pihak rumah sakit secepat mungkin dan memberitahu kabar menghilangnya Sakura. Ia berbalik dan bersiap meninggalkan kamar itu saat matanya menangkap sosok yang dirindukannya sedang memunggunginya.

Dengan ragu, Sasuke menghampiri sosok itu untuk memastikan bahwa yang ia alami ini bukanlah ilusi yang biasa ia miliki selama menunggu kembalinya gadis itu.

Seakan menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di dekatnya, sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya itu berbalik dan tersenyum ceria ke arah pemuda itu, "_Ohayou, Sasuke-kun"_

.

.

.

_Minna-san, genki desuka_? Aku balik lagi sama fic baru yang rencananya sih bakal terbagi jadi dua part, jadi di chap depan fic ini udah tamat ^^

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic dengan setting canon, cukup gugup juga pas ngetik, takutnya setting canon-nya sama sekali ga kerasa, hehe...

Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, "Makasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan Maaf untuk segala typo&grammar yang rada error", semoga kalian ga bosen dengernya(?)

Happy Ending? Sad Ending?

Kalau kalian mau kalian boleh menentukan mau yang mana, tinggal kasih tau aku aja ^^

Mind to review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke menatap sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya. "Sa...kura?" panggilnya yang terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Ia hendak berjalan ke arah gadis itu dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan ketika dirasanya kedatangan seseorang.

Setelah mengucapkan sebuah umpatan, Sasuke pun menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya gumpalan asap yang sempat muncul setelah tangannya membentuk sebuah segel.

"_Jaa, Sasuke-kun"_

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara lembut ia selalu ia rindukan.

.

.

**Once More**

By : Mizuhashi Riku

**Naruto** and its Charas : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Sasuke memandangi bunga Sakura yang kini menari-nari di sekelilingnya. Tatapan matanya terasa sulit diartikan, meski kalau diperhatikan baik-baik terdapat rasa sendu terpancar dari sana.

Sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak Sasuke melihat gadis itu terbangun dan menyebut namanya, meski peristiwa itu baru saja terjadi kemarin. Namun hingga saat ini ia masih belum dapat menjumpai gadis itu. Ia masih belum berani untuk bertemu dengannya meski hatinya terasa kian sesak menahan rindu.

Menyandarkan punggungnya di bawah pohon Sakura, ia lalu mengadah langit.

Indah.

Pemandangan yang indah itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang pertama kali ia miliki setelah bertahun-tahun diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Walaupun pada akhirnya senyum itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman miris.

"_Kali ini aku akan benar-benar membawamu pulang, Sasuke!"_

_Teriakan lantang yang diucapkan Naruto membuatnya semakin sulit untuk mengontrol emosinya. Mengelap bercak darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan kasar, Sasuke kini kembali membentuk segel. Ia mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya, baik luka yang disebabkan oleh Naruto maupun dirinya sendiri akibat terlalu lama menggunakan kekuatan mangekyou-nya. Darah yang mengalir dari mata dan luka-lukanya mulai tidak terasa ketika emosi memakan dirinya._

"_Jangan membuatku tertawa!"_

_Di sisi lain, Naruto tampak sibuk bersama dua kagebunshin-nya untuk menciptakan rasengan. Kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dari kondisi Sasuke. Namun ia masih dapat mengontrol emosinya lebih baik._

'_Kali ini atau tidak sama sekali!' batin Naruto mengingatkan dirinya._

_Rasengan dan Chidori yang diciptakan oleh dua pemuda yang sedang duel itu semakin mendekat, siap mengenai satu sama lain dan menumbangkan salah satu di antara mereka._

_Sebuah seringai mulai terbentuk di wajah Sasuke. Ia yakin benar bahwa ia akan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Tak peduli jika setelahnya ia harus siap kehilangan kemampuan mellihatnya._

_Ya, setidaknya hingga sesosok gadis berambut merah muda masuk ke dalam duel itu._

"_Hentikaaaaannn!" _

_Teriakan gadis itu membuat keduanya tersentak. _

_Berusaha sekeras mungkin tidak mengenai gadis itu, Naruto menjauhkan serangannya ke arah lain. Hal yang sama yang dilakukan Sasuke. Bedanya, Sasuke belum sempat mengalihkan serangannya ketika serangannya menyentuh tubuh gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu terdorong dan ikut merasakan bagaimana rasanya kekuatan rasengan milik Naruto._

_De javu._

_Sasuke ingat ia pernah merasakan peristiwa ini sebelumnya. Saat ia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit dulu ia pernah termakan rasa cemburunya terhadap Naruto dan mengajaknya duel di atap. Dulu ketika duel sedang berada di pertengahan, Sakura lah yang menginterupsi mereka, mencegah satu sama lain untuk bertabrakan. Sedangkan sedetik kemudian Kakashi datang dan melempar mereka berdua ke arah yang berbeda._

_Sekarang keadannya jauh lebih rumit dan serius daripada waktu itu. Kali ini mereka sungguh sedang bertarung nyawa. Terlebih tidak ada kehadiran Kakashi yang dapat meredam kekuatan dua jutsu mengerikan seperti itu. _

"Wajahmu tampak jelek saat kau tersenyum seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sebuah suara yang familiar baginya membuatnya tersentak dan kembali ke alam sadarnya, realita. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah datangnya suaran. Seketika itu juga matanya membulat sempurna, menampilkan rasa terkejut. "Sakura..."

Sakura tertawa kecil dan berjalan ke hadapan pemuda itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak ada." Sasuke berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari noda tanah.

Sakura lalu menjulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak merasa keberatan kan kalau aku memintamu untuk menemaniku?" tanyanya dengan nada riang. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, ia pun menarik pemuda itu. Membuat Sasuke menatap tidak mengerti tangan yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah sampai..."

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu melepas genggaman tangannya. Ia melompat-lompat girang beberapa kali untuk bersorak asal. Kemudian ia berlari ke halaman kuil sambil menyerukan nama Sasuke, memanggil pemuda itu agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya masih kekanakan. Namun, sebuah senyum kini menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dan ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Sakura menunggunya setelah indera pendengarannya untuk kesekian kalinya menangkap suara gadis itu yang kembali memanggil namanya.

"_Nee_... kuil yang indah ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura bertanya dengan tatapan muka yang lembut. "Sudah lamaaaaa sekali rasanya aku ingin mengunjungi kuil ini."

Gadis itu melangkah lebih dalam secara perlahan. Matanya melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan mata berbinar, penuh rasa kagum. Pancaran _emerald_nya menggambarkan betapa ia merasa antusias.

"Sasuke-_kun_ mau berdoa bersamaku?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kini ia berada tepat di hadapan sebuah bangunan berukuran sedang yang ia ketahui merupakan tempat berdoa.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Sakura agar gadis itu berdoa tanpa dirinya, membuat gadis itu memberinya tatapan heran yang seakan berkata, '_Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?_'

"Aku bukan orang yang religius, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dapat kuhomon. Dan kalaupun aku tetap memohon, aku juga tidak yakin _Kami-sama _akan mendengarkan doaku."

"_Souka... _Kalau begitu, tunggu aku sebentar, ya."

Yang selanjutnya Sasuke lihat adalah sosok Sakura yang sedang menepuk kedua tangannya beberapa kali lalu memejamkan matanya. Berdoa.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku, Sasuke-kun. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kau mau aku traktir apa?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu."

Menggelembungkan pipinya, Sakura kini melangkah ke luar kuil dengan cepat. Ia seakan berusaha meninggalkan pemuda itu jauh di belakangnya, meski hanya bertahan dalam waktu yang singkat karena Sasuke segera mensejajarkan dirinya.

"Aku berkata tidak perlu bukan karena aku tidak ingin makan. Melainkan karena aku yang akan membayarnya, bukan kau."

Kini Sasuke yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sakura. Sementara Sakura menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan wajah yang merah padam.

"_Arigatou_... Sasuke-_kun_." bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu berlari ke arah pemuda itu dengan wajah cerah dan tawa.

.

.

"_Anoo_... maaf sudah menyeretmu dan menghabiskan waktumu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menyatakan rasa maafnya. Emeraldnya tampak sayu, sama sekali berbeda dengan sosoknya yang Sasuke lihat beberapa saat lalu. Sementara wajahnya yang tampak sendu memamerkan sebuah senyum yang sarat akan rasa penyesalannya. "Aku berjanji, ini kali terakhir kamu merasakan gangguan dariku."

Ada yang terasa aneh di sini. Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu tapi ia benci mendengar permohonan Sakura setelah mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka sehabis mendatangi kuil. Sedikit banyak, Sasuke merasakan gadis itu seakan-akan memberikan pertanda bahwa ia akan pergi dari dirinya. Dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Tanpa ia sadari rahangnya sedikit mengeras.

"_Sayonara_"

Sakura berlari menjauh dari Sasuke. Pandangan matanya terasa agak memburam karena ia menahan agar air matanya tidak membasahi pipinya.

_GRAB!_

Sasuke menarik salah satu lengan Sakura, membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. "_BAKA_!" sembur Sasuke begitu ia berhasil menahan Sakura, mengabaikan air mata yang kini mulai berlomba untuk meluncur dari sudut mata gadis itu, "Kalau memang berniat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, setidaknya katakan yang benar! Jangan seenaknya pergi seperti ini!"

Sakura mengusap air matanya dengan agak kasar. Ia berusaha menghilangkan cairan bening itu secepat mungkin. Bagaimana pun, ia tidak ingin Sasuke kembali mengatainya cengeng. "_Go... Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini sudah saatnya bagiku untuk kembali ke rumah sakit." elak Sakura sembari berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Bohong! Kau sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit kan? Arah yang kau tuju sama sekali berlawanan."

Diam-diam Sakura merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengeluarkan alasan konyol seperti itu?

"Sekarang diamlah dan ikut aku!"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang menyeret gadis itu. Ia membawa gadis itu ke sebuah stand penjual balon dan membeli semua balon yang dijual sebelum kembali menyeret gadis itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Sakit... Sasuke-kun" Sakura tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak meringis kala ia merasakan genggaman pemuda itu semakin terasa kuat. Selain itu jangan lupakan juga kakinya yang kini terasa semakin sakit akibat seretan dari pemuda di depannya.

"Biar! Aku memang sengaja melakukannya". Sakura hendak memukul pemuda itu dan memakinya sampai puas setelah mendengar perkataannya. Namun, niat itu batal dilakukannya ketika ia mendengar suara pemuda itu. "Agar kau menangis sampai seluruh bebanmu hilang dan melepaskankan topeng sok kuat yang kini kau kenakan."

Sakura menangis. Benar-benar menangis hingga ia kesulitan mengambil napas. Tangisan yang merupakan hasil karya dari kejamnya tangan Sasuke dan beban yang selama ini selalu ia simpan sendirian.

"Jahat."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan bersimpuh untuk mengeluarkan secuil kertas dan pulpen yang kebetulan ia bawa ketika pada akhirnya mereka sampai di puncak bukit. Dengan wajah serius, ia menuliskan beberapa baris kata sebelum akhirnya ia ikat pada tali balon. Dan pada detik berikutnya, terlihat ia melepaskan semua balon itu ke udara. Membawa suratnya terbang tinggi. Yang ia pastikan sampai kepada alamat yang ia tuju.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura akhirnya dapat mengucapakan pertanyaannya setelah ia mampu menyesuaikan aturan napasnya. Meski masih terdengar isakan-isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Surat untuk Tuhan. Mungkin. Karena aku yakin Ia tidak dapat mendengar pesanku, maka kuusahakan pesanku tersampaikan setelah Ia membacanya."

"Jadi, barusan itu.."

Ucapan Sakura terpotong saat Sasuke mengangguk. "Permohonanku terhadap _Kami-sama_ agar kau tetap berada di sisiku, menemaniku". Perkatataan itu sukses membuat Sakura yang baru saja menghentikan tangisnya terkejut dan mulai merasakan matanya memanas kembali.

"Maaf, aku tidak dapat menemani dirimu lebih lama dari ini Sasuke-_kun_". Isakan Sakura terdengar makin keras saat Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya, memeluk dirinya dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian seakan Sakura akan hancur bila ia memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura. Sekuat mungkin ia mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ada di dadanya. "Aku mengerti. Maaf sudah memaksamu untuk hadir kembali."

Perlahan tapi pasti, rengkuhan Sasuke terasa semakin melonggar. Meski terasa nyata, tapi Sasuke masih enggan membuka matanya. Ya, karena Sasuke tahu, cepat atau lambat Sakura akan meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya tanpa sebuah jaminan yang pasti apakah gadis musim semi itu akan datang kembali padanya.

"Sekali lagi... _Sayonara, Sasuke-kun. Aishiteru_"

_Tess..._

Setitik air mata meluncur tanpa ia komando.

Jujur saja, kali terakhir ia menangis adalah ketika ia harus menyaksikan orang-orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, akibat pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Dan sekarang, setelah tahun-tahun berlalu, ia kembali menangis untuk alasan yang sama. Ia kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

"_Sayonara..._ Sakura. _Aishiteru mo_"

OWARI

.

.

.

**_A/N (1/2)_**

Akhirnya bisa namatin fic ini. Yahhhh, meski pun agak kerasa... abal ya? Hahaha...

Sedikit penjelasan, Saku mengunjungi kuil itu supaya Sasu mau berdoa untuknya, biar Saku bisa tetap hidup. Dia membuat perjanjian sama Kami-sama kalau dia bisa memperoleh hak hidupnya kembali setelah bisa membuktikan kalau Sasu memang membutuhkan dirinya dalam jangka satu hari itu. Makanya pas adegan di puncak bukit itu Saku kaget ngeliat Sasu yang dianggapnya nggak peduli, menulis surat buat _Kami-sama_.

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Karena pas lagi bikin chap terakhir ini yang kepikiran di otakku cuma sad ending doang :'( Jadi aku butuh waktu tambahan untuk membuat happy ending-nya. Tapiii, kalau kalian masih mengharapkan happy ending, aku udah sediakan alternative ending di bawah.

Happy reading! ^^

.

.

.

Sasuke berusaha membuka matanya, mengingat hari baru sudah menyambutnya. Namun, ia merasa kesulitan untuk membukanya. Ia terjebak rasa nyaman yang disalurkan seseoang padanya melalui belaian-belaian lembut di wajahnya.

Sadar ia tidak dapat memejamkan matanya terus menerus, mau tak mau, Sasuke segera membuka matanya ketika dirasanya belaian itu menjauh darinya. Dihapusnya sudut matanya yang terasa basah. Karena menangis? Entah. Ia merasa tidak yakin. Meskipun kemungkinannya ada.

Bola mata Sasuke membulat.

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tembok berwarna putih bersih. Ruangan luas yang di salah satu sudutnya ramai akan obat-obatan. Apakah ia kini tengah berada di rumah sakit? Sejak kapan? Rasanya ia ingat betul tidak mendatangi tempat ini kemarin.

Jadi, kalau begitu... apakah yang tadi ia rasakan adalah mimpi?

Padahal semuanya terasa nyata. Sangat nyata. Bahkan jantungnya masih berdegup kencang dan dadanya terasa sesak.

Pandangannya kini beralih ke arah jendela yang berada tepat di seberangnya. Dari jendela itu, ia dapat melihat bagaimana bunga sakura bersemi dengan riangnya. Omong omong tentang bunga sakura, pikiran Sasuke kini dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang seorang gadis yang memiliki nama sama seperti bunga yang indah itu.

Hatinya terasa makin sakit kala ia menyadari gadis itu tidak dapat berada di sisinya lagi. Ia gagal melindungi gadis itu. Ia gagal mempertahankannya.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan, menghampiri salah satu sisi jendela. Pandangannya masih tampak kosong.

Setidaknya hingga ia melihat sosok di bawah pohon sakura, bermandikan hujan bunga sakura. Tanpa buang-buang waktu ia pun membuka jendela dan melompat dari sana. Mendekati sosok yang tidak dapat ia lepaskan dari matanya.

Sosok itu tampaknya menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Dengan tenang, ia berbalik dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. "_Tadaima_, Sasuke-_kun_"

Dan Sasuke pun tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk segera memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, seakan takut ia akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya kembali. "_Hn. Okaeri_."

.

.

**_A/N (2/2)_**

Fin. Really really Fin.

**Thanks a lot for :**

**leyah De Louvr. Guest. Alisha Blooms. **

**Guest. poetri-chan. Rannada Youichi. Yoo-chan. **

**Guest. nadyalovely. hikaru shun. **

**dedek salsa. nana. sara haruno. **

**mia kakuo. hankira. sasusaku kira. Kakaru S.S. Mikyo. Guest.**

Terima kasih untuk review yang sudah diberikan. Benar-benar memotivasi aku buat nulis looohhhh ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan maaf kalau tidak memuaskan.

.

.

.

_Btw, mind to review?_ :)


End file.
